LOVE
by TheKikGeek
Summary: Quick love story for our favorite couple in honor of Valentines day! Written as James! Enjoy. There will be five chapters total, with the last one on Valentines Day
1. L

_Hello there! Thanks for reading this little story! Its a first for me. I decided to write a Valentine story as James in 2nd POV! That confused me a lot, so hopefully you don't find many mistakes! There will be five chapters total and the last one will be posted on Valentines Day!_

_Ok, here you go!  
_

* * *

Your eyes.

I think that is what I love most about you.

I mean, I love a lot of things about you. It's just ... your eyes; they're special, you know?

I hate to sound clique, but I just can't help it when it involves you. You turn me into a hopeless romantic idiot.

But I'm getting off topic.

Your eyes are beautiful. I want you to know that. They really are gorgeous. Nothing could ever be as green as your eyes. But the color isn't the only thing I love about you. That would be a little shallow of me, don't you think? No. What I love most about your eyes are the way they show emotion.

At first, I hated that. I know I was a jerk when I was younger. I _know_ this! And how do I know this? Your eyes said it all. The boys and I had ourselves convinced we weren't that bad. But you and your damn eyes. They were full of hatred all the time.

And I hated that, you know? I could tell when you weren't thinking of me; when you were with your friends, your eyes were alive. When you thought of me, your eyes darkened. At first, I loved how I could get such a reaction out of you. But then I fell in love with those eyes and I yearned for you to look at me like you did your friends.

I remember when I first realized how much your eyes had an effect on me. Alice would tell you a joke and I would purposely wait until you started to laugh to talk to you. So just for a few short moments, your eyes would shine with such happiness when you looked at me.

That was my goal this school year. I don't care what score I get for NEWTs or who wins the House Cup. All I wanted was for you to look at me this way. So I changed. I matured. No more harmful pranks. I stopped bugging you to date me (as much as it pained me to do so.) I helped my class mates in school. I became a good Head Boy. All so you wouldn't look at me with hatred.

It was shortly after Halloween. I took the lead when planning the school party, and it turned out pretty well. That is when I noticed you stopped scowling at me. You must have seen me change and you changed, too. Well, I think you were too shocked that no one got drunk to scowling, but then I realized that when ever you saw me, you, dare I say it, smiled.

You didn't just smile. By the way, your smile is totally adorable. No, your eyes shined bright and, finally, I could tell you were happy to see me.

So there you go. _L is for the way you look at me._

* * *

_Yea! So this, I guess, is a little like a song fic, but not really. Please leave a comment down below to let me know what you think and if you want, you can check out my other stories, all Jily! Next chapter either tomorrow or Friday!  
_

_Thanks!  
_

_TheKikGeek  
_


	2. O

_Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy this little quickie!_

* * *

I had been getting a lot of trash talk from many people over the years. People, including Sirius, would say, "Why would you want to date Evans? You can have anyone. Why her?"

And you know what I would say back?

"She is the only one I want."

Maybe it is because I was a spoiled brat, or maybe because I am stubborn, but I don't want anyone else. All I want is you.

I remember when we were doing our patrol about two weeks before Christmas break. You were telling me about your family traditions for the holiday and I just let you talk. I love your voice and I have had enough of your screams to last a lifetime; when you are willing to talk to me, I am willing to listen.

You told me how upset you were that it hadn't snowed yet.

"I mean," you paused after I laughed at your pouting face and you smiled back. "Well, it snowing at Hogwarts is sort of magical, you know?"

I stopped and looked at her, confused. I never understood when muggleborns used that expression. "Well, yes. Hogwarts is indeed magical."

You laugh and hit me. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

I laughed with you, just because I never wanted you to stop, but I was still entirely confused.

It was the night before everyone left for home that I understood. The boys and I decided to, in the middle of the feast, perform a charm to make it snow inside. There had been small squeals of surprise as it fell onto people's plates or in their hair. Many were complaining. But never you.

You looked up and smiled. It was more than a smile. You were excited! You laughed loudly and got up from your seat to play with the snow that had fallen to the floor. Soon, many other people followed suit and got up from their seats.

I realized then what you meant by it being magical. Your smile, laughter, joy. It was the only thing I saw, tuning everything else out. If I had to describe you in one word, it would have been magical. Maybe if I had paid a little more attention, I would have seen the snow balls Sirius, Remus and Peter threw at me.

But I couldn't care less because I was looking at you. _O is for the only one I see._

* * *

___Woot Woot! Chapter 2 is done! There are only three more chapters left and I will post the next chapter on Sunday._

_Okay! Go ahead and leave a review to let me know what you you think!  
_

_Thanks,  
_

_TheKikGeek  
_


	3. V

_Hello?Is anyone out there? I'm not sure right now. But I promised to upload this chapter today! Thank goodness I already uploaded this chapter to the server becauseeeee ... my computer died. It actually died _right_ after I uploaded the last chapter. So while this one is okay, the last two chapter I will have to rewrite ...__ Anyways, please enjoy!_

* * *

You are an amazing girl. I just want you to know that. You are truly amazing. You are kind and helpful, even to all of those who insult you. You just let it roll off your shoulders, and I love how strong you are. You even were willing to help me with my History of Magic essay. I couldn't tell if it was just because you are a nice person or if you were being a good friend. Was I allowed to call you a friend?

It happened about three weeks ago. Sitting in a small corner of the library, you had asked me to read what I had written so far out loud.

"Can't you just read it?" I asked, nervous in front of you. You smiled and shook your head.

"Reading it out loud helps to find mistakes your eyes don't see, but you will be able to hear it."

I nodded slowly and cleared my throat. "Nebaxs Ironlurker was a very extraordinary gob-, what?" You rolled your eyes and I put my paper, panicked.

You shook your head. "Oh, its nothing. Keep going!" You waved your hand for me to keep going, but I froze. "What?" I persisted.

You hesitated and bit your lip. (Very attractive, by the way.) "It's nothing," you gave in. "I just hate that word."

"Goblin?"

"Extraordinary!" You laughed and pushed my arm lightly.

I raised an eyebrow and you got defensive.

"It doesn't make any sense!" You said. "Extraordinary just means that something that is extra ordinary. If you are ordinary, you can't be _extra_ ordinary. If anything, that is an insult!"

I leaned forward to rest my head in my hands and looked at you. "No," I began to counter. "I mean, I see where you are coming from, but that isn't what it is talking about. This is saying everyone is the same except for that one person that is so much better than everyone else."

You shook your head and was about to counter me when I spoke up again.

"Okay, take you for example." You quickly closed your mouth and looked at me, surprised. "All the girls in this school are ordinary. Average grades. Average looks. They are all the same. Except for you. You have the grades, but you have better. You have the looks, but you are so much more. You have extra. All the girls are ordinary, but you. You are _extra_ordinary. You really are."

It was quiet for a moment as you thought about what I said. Then, you smiled softly and grabbed my paper. "Thanks."

So there you go. _V is very, very extraordinary._

* * *

_Well, there you go! leave a comment, if you will, while I go bury my computer ..._

_TheKikGeek_


	4. E

_Hi! Sorry. I wanted to put this up yesterday, but with work and a dead computer, it took a little longer than I thought. Anyways, here is chapter 4 'E'_

* * *

It was no secret that I like you. It was also no secret that I would physically assault anyone who tried to get you to like them. I'm sorry that I may have embarrassed you, but I'm not sorry I did it. I figured, however, that Head Boy can't go around and hex who ever talks to you.

I'll give them a detention.

Or not.

But still, it always bothered me when ever someone tried to get you to go on a date with them. I don't know if you had noticed that or if you simply didn't like the guy, but you always say 'no.'

Don't I know that better than anyone.

But let's not talk about that. Instead, lets talk about Diggery.

It was Thursday, right after Charms. We were walking together to go study in the library. I still couldn't believe that you would willingly talk to me, let alone volunteer to be in my personal bubble.

Anyways, I told you an amazing story how I had blown up my kitchen when I was eight, and you laughed. I love your laugh, by the way. Well, right as I was about to explain how I had to tell my dad, an annoying voice interrupted us.

"Hey, Lily!" You stopped laugh (a crime in itself) and slowly turn to the source of the voice. Amos Diggery. He stood there, trying to look cool. He failed, just to let you know. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Um." You were taken by surprise, before you nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

He looked at me before he looked at you. "Um, alone?"

Right here, I knew what was happening. He was going to ask you out. At least he had the decency to not do it in front of me. But I had a problem. Do I be the lovable Potter and hex the guy? Or the Head Boy, and let you have your time with him and possible date him.

You spoke before I could lift my wand.

"Actually, James and I have a Heads meeting to get to with Professor McGonagall."

We did?

"You can talk to me here. How can I help you?"

Diggery glared at me, before rolling his eyes. He still isn't very happy I was made Head Boy over you.

"Well, there is a Hogsmade trip this week."

I clinched my jaw, but you quickly interrupted him.

"Oh, I know that. _James_ and I planned it." Did I just imagine the emphasis on my name? No, Diggery just glared at me. You really did emphasis it!

"Anyways, did you want to help with the permission slips or something?"

Amos clinched his jaw and shook his head. "No, actually, I was wondering if you would go with me."

"Go where? For what?"

"To Hogsmade, as a date?"

There, he said it. He asked you out. And I was too late to kill him.

"Oh," you said surprised. "Ohhhh," You said after realization.

"Oh, Amos. I'm sorry. Your cute and nice and all, but I just don't like you in that way. I'm sorry, but no."

I felt anger rush through me as you complimented him, but I couldn't help and smirk as you excused us to go to that made up meeting.

When we walked down the corridor, I finally spoke. I may have been still upset about you thinking he was cute.

"So how come you didn't say yes?"

You blushed and looked determined not to look at me.

"Because... Because I'm waiting for someone else to ask me."

I smiled as you glanced at me and reached for your hand.

You took it.

So, even though you liked someone else, you seem to like me, yeah? That is way _E is even more than anyone that you adore._

* * *

_Hello again! So, there is my chapter! I just want to say how much I love this song. I don't actually know who sings it, but I love singing at random people at work! Haha! And in case you didn't notice, Each chapter spells 'Love.' Aww!_

_So, I had plans for a last chapter, to do a little sum up, but I'm not so sure anymore. With my computer gone, I don't know if I can write a good last chapter for tomorrow. I definitely will not post anything after Valentine's Day, though._

_I'll think about it. Anyways, thanks for reading!_

_TheKikGeek _


End file.
